The Anomaly
by JayGraves
Summary: With the continued tiptoeing around each other, the team are beginning to believe that they're read the entire scenario wrong and there is no Jecker on the horizon. No one will admit any feelings or desires...until both Jess and Becker are shaken by the civilian that comes stumbling from an anomaly three years after her disappearance...and the fact that she's tied to both of them
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

It was early in the day. Night shift had begun to filter out and the day shift was slowly coming in. It was at a time in the day when only the essential staff was really present for an hour or two. Jess being one of them. A brief nod and a smile at Lester on her way through the ARC, a 'hello' thrown casually to the night field coordinator. Jess entered the locker room; a smile already plastered to her face, and came to face to back with another essential staff member. Captain Becker. Her cheeks flamed. Shirt thrown over one shoulder, Becker stood motionless and shirtless with his back to her.

Guilty eyes flickered up to the back of Becker's head and Jess cleared her throat. That made it worse. Becker slowly turned around, staring down at a sheet in his hand. Jess felt her control slip and her eyes dropped to admire the defined chest of the Captain. Heat spread through Jess at the sight.

"What's wrong with this report?" Becker asked in a low voice.

Jess' eyes snapped up to meet Becker's, and to her embarrassment she could see by the lopsided smirk that he had caught her checking him out. Her cheeks burned brighter.

"Um...uh...can I...?" Jess gestured wildly and Becker handed her the paper he'd been reading over.

There was a stamp in the corner of the report. A return stamp. Jess quickly scoured the document to find what had made her return it to him. Hands tightened slightly around the paper as she found the source, but what was also evidently a sour subject for Becker judging by what he'd written. Lester would have had a fit if he'd seen it. When Jess looked back up, she found that Becker was watching her with oddly intense eyes. Once he saw her looking, Becker seemed to draw back a bit and close off to the calm, composed soldier that Jess was used to seeing.

"Uh, some of the language as to why the occurrence got dangerous was a bit..." Jess winced.

"Well it was their fault for understaffing us. We shouldn't have been placed into that predicament," Becker retorted with a casual shrug.

He clearly had no regrets.

"Yes, and it is worth making a point...but not really to the extent you did...or in that particular way," Jess said slowly.

The report was handed back, with Jess straining to keep her eyes clear of his chest. Why had he not put his shirt on yet? Was he trying to give her a heart attack?

"Fine, I'll sort it," Becker said reluctantly.

Jess forced a smile, still incredibly conscious of Becker's topless figure, and brushed past him to get to her locker. Her bare arm brushed against his warm skin and she repressed a shudder.

"Oh, that reminds me," Becker declared.

Jess bit her lip as she regained her composure for a moment before turning to face him.

"Thank you for taking over my other report for yesterday," Becker said, sounding uncharacteristically gentle.

"No problem," Jess flashed him a bright smile.

As long as they stayed safely on topics of work, she couldn't embarrass herself. Her professionalism was excellent.

"You had lots to do though..." Becker started.

"I always have lots to do," Jess said with a grin, "but there's always time to pick up slack for the rest of the team."

Becker arched a dark eyebrow and Jess felt warmth flood her face again. It was distressing how much of a hold he had on her. Jess quickly placed her things into her locker and squeezed back past Becker.

"Are you trying to be awkward on purpose," Jess grumbled.

"Maybe. Just so you'll have to squash past me," Becker replied flippantly.

Jess paused for a second before continuing to the door. What did he mean? Did he mean anything at all? Jess huffed silently; she needed to get a grip. She was too young and not at all Becker's type. Right?

"See you later," Jess called back.

"See you later."

Becker watched the chirpy field coordinator go.

"Captain, anomaly alert."

/

An anomaly.

No creature incursion. No media coverage. No witnesses. No cameras. It was an all round easy once-in-a-lifetime anomaly. Just what the team lead by Captain Becker needed after an arduous week. It had been anomaly after anomaly after anomaly. They'd thought that they'd never catch a break. Until now that is.

Except for one last minute problem. Moments before the anomaly could close, a scrawny blonde burst through the floating shards with a large creature seconds behind her. The peaceful anomaly dream was shattered. EMDs raised quickly. The civilian dropped and moments later so did the creature, although unlike the civilian it did not do so on its own volition. As a few of Captain Becker's men went to work on it's stunned form quickly, the others lowered their EMD's slightly and gazed at their superior for guidance. There was silence on the field.

The young female looked to be only about twenty or twenty one, with wild curly hair that had evidently been bleached brighter by sun exposure in the prehistoric era she'd emerged from. Baggy cargo pants hung on her tiny frame, and a faded tank top had evidently done little to protect her as her arms were covered in scratches new and old. A backpack lay beside her.

"Rosalie," the firm voice of Captain Becker rang around the field.

The soldiers all seemed to freeze up at their Captain's words, but they knew better than to ask questions. Captain Becker's business was Captain Becker's business, and while they were under his command on the field, they followed him unquestionably.

"Yep," the civilian murmured.

It wasn't a question or an agreement. It was merely a statement of the fact that she knew she should have expected this scenario. The civilian's, Rosalie's, head rose and piercing blue eyes roved the gathered soldiers until they landed on the intimidating form of the Captain. Captain Becker's face was carefully controlled so that he gave nothing away.

"Perfect," she muttered, "that's about right."

"Get her up," Becker commanded calmly.

A couple of the soldiers moved forward to bring Rosalie to her feet with her arms locked behind her back, and gather her backpack. For a moment, the civilian and the Captain seemed to stare each other out as if locked in a silent game. Then, almost at once, they both turned their heads and gazes away from each other with their faces contorted into identical scowls. Becker picked up his radio without looking back at Rosalie.

"We have a civilian that emerged from the anomaly. Bringing her back to the ARC. Requesting clearance and medical for her."

Captain Becker sounded nothing but professional as he radioed his demands over to the field coordinator. Jess immediately went to work, curiosity settling in. If it wasn't for the whispers that circulated round the ARC then Jess would never have guessed Becker had a connection to whom they'd picked up.

"So Becker knows our civilian," Matt stated.

"Apparently so," Abby agreed.

The two had come to rest behind the ADD chair and were now gossiping about the civilian. Connor wasn't long after them, bounding over in his usual puppy excitement. Until he spoke, Jess had no idea if he'd even heard the news because he had the capability to get like this just because the vending machine had him two chocolates rather than one.

"I wonder how long Becker's friend was through that anomaly for," Connor said upon reaching them.

Jess couldn't fake being uninterested any longer and turned her chair around so that she was facing them. Abby shot a grin at the field coordinator, surprised it had taken her so long to crack.

"Is it woman or man?" Jess inquired.

"Not sure as of yet," Matt replied before a glint entered his eyes, "does it matter?"

A faint pink tinge spread through Jess' cheeks but she managed to keep her tone calm, "no, just curious."

"They're here," Emily approached them and nodded backwards at Lester who was stood outside his office, "Lester has come outside and I see no other reason he would do so."

A hush fell over the people in the room as they pretended to look busy while keeping their eyes on the door that they assumed the civilian would be brought through. It didn't take long. The door slid open and Becker's right hand man marched in. Two soldiers followed him with a small female sandwiched between them. Two more soldiers brought up the rear.

"It's a woman...maybe one of Becker's old flames," Connor whispered conspiratorially, "she finished with him and he chucked her through an anomaly."

Jess shifted uncomfortably in her chair, more at the thought of it being Becker's old flame. Maybe he lost her. Maybe that was why he was so touchy about anomalies. Her AND Sarah. Pale fingers clenched around the edge of the ADD at the thought of Becker's pain.

Lester followed the small convoy into another room, one that none of the team could say they'd been in before. They knew of it though. One of the special containment rooms, this one specifically modified with an interrogation area and a more limited decor.

"There's no Becker though?" Abby pointed out.

"Because he put her there, he's mad she came back," Connor asserted.

"Connor," Abby tutted at him but the glint in her eyes gave away her amusement.

"She's way too young for him," Matt shot back.

"Nah, she's the same age as Jess, I bet," Connor replied thoughtfully.

"She's too young for him," Matt repeated himself.

Jess felt herself get defensive of her make believe relationship with Becker.

"It's a five year age gap, it's hardly crazy."

Matt raised his eyebrows at her and Jess felt herself flush again, he'd baited her out for the second time today.

"Miss Parker, please bring the forms and come with me," Lester said from the doorway of the room that'd they taken the civilian into.

Jess grabbed her forms quickly, eager to even just see the civilian. A part of her wanted to see how attractive she was...if she was still a threat? No. Jess needed to stop this. Becker had never shown any interest...had he?

"Today, Miss Parker."

Jess realised she'd paused as she'd reached for her pen, and speedily moved over to Lester before he became impatient.

"Here," Jess said, presenting Lester with the necessary documents.

"Not so fast, you're coming in," Lester informed her seriously.

The door was held open and Jess cautiously moved inside, glancing once at Lester. The hunched over figure of a female was sat at a small table in the corner. Jess hesitantly took a seat opposite her, following by Lester.

"Take the lead," Lester murmured.

Jess swallowed. Spreading the documents out before her with shaky fingers, Jess tried to not focus too intently on the civilian while she got herself under control. Lester cleared his throat in a gesture for Jess to speed up.

"What's your name?" Jess asked.

The female's head snapped up at the sound of the field coordinator's voice and Jess was startled by the sight of sparkling blue eyes.

"Jessica," the civilian said in astonishment.

For a moment, Jess struggled to place the familiar face before her. Mentally, Jess rolled a few years off the face in front of her to make it more youthful and vibrant.

"Rosalie," Jess stated.

"You know her, Miss Parker?" Lester said slowly.

"Rosie was briefly fostered by the Fowlers, my parents close friends...she went missing years ago," Jess spoke as if Rosie wasn't actually there, as if this was all a dream.

"It's nice to see you again, Jess," Rosie said with a wry smile.

Lester gazed at Rosie, seemingly the only one in the room that remembered in that moment that somehow Becker was linked to Rosie as well. Interesting, he mused.

"Right. So Rosalie..." Jess paused with her pen hovering above her form, surprise entering her eyes as she not only caught up with Lester but surpassed him.

"Don't tell me you forgot my name, Jessica...or are you just now making the connecting to your Captain?" Rosie asked, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Rosalie Becker," Jess stated.

Jess's bright eyes focused on her old friend in shock, and Lester's face contorted into alarm.

"He's my brother...half brother on my Dad's side," Rosie answered the unspoken question.

Jess and Lester gazed at the civilian, now identified as Becker's sister, and then exchanged glances. So where was Becker seeing as his long lost sister had returned?

Jess went back to her desk shortly after to allow Rosalie to undergo her medical. Consumed by thoughts, she typed up her report on Rosalie Becker.

"Attention folks," Lester declared from outside his office.

All staff present turned to observe him.

"As many of you know, containment room 3 has a new resident. I will be expecting her to be with Miss Parker or Miss Merchant if she is outside of her room unless she is assigned a new guardian by Mr Anderson. If she is seen alone, please escort her back to a guardian."

Jess watched him for a moment before her eyes found the solitary figure of Becker.

"Make sure Rosalie Becker feels welcome here," Lester finished up.

Her eyes already on Becker, Jess noticed the small flinch as Lester said Rosie's name out loud. All eyes in the room, beside Lester's, tried to sneak glances at their Captain, but he had already walked away.

/

A chocolate bar landed on her desk. Jess looked up in surprise to find Becker leaning casually on the ADD.

"No orange," he repeated, like it had become a mantra for him.

Jess couldn't help but smile as she reached for the chocolate bar.

"You don't have to keep bringing me chocolate," Jess admonished him in a teasing tone.

"It's the least I can do after you work so tirelessly to keep us safe in the field," Becker replied but Jess could hear an amused note in his tone.

Jess bit her lip to shield her grin, opening the chocolate bar.

"So..." Becker said.

The serious edge to his voice made Jess freeze and look up at him. Worried eyes followed his hand as it reached over and gingerly picked up the form on Rosalie Becker, almost as if he was sure it would bite him.

"Rosalie Becker. Her reported disappearance places her as having gone through the anomaly at just over four years ago," Jess said in an even tone.

Becker kept his face shielded as he drank in that information. His eyes flickered up to meet those of the field coordinator's.

"You never said you had a sister," Jess managed to get out even though her throat felt blocked.

"It's complicated," Becker answered after a long almost painful pause.

"Yeah, she was living in a prehistoric era," Jess tried to lighten the mood.

It worked. Becker's lips twitched slightly and he snorted. Jess was filled with curiosity, almost painfully, but she could tell that it wasn't the time right now.

"Have you finished your report?" Jess inquired.

Becker winced and Jess rolled her eyes.

"You've got until the end of the day," Jess said.

A grateful smile spread over the Captain's face and he patted Jess on the shoulder in a friendly way before leaving. The action was way too friendly and it set Jess back yet again in her working out of what to do.

/

Emily sat down on the edge of the bed in containment room three, watching as Rosie brushed through her long light blonde hair.

"Would you like me to cut it?" Emily inquired as she noticed the grimace on the younger girl's face.

"Please," Rosie said quietly.

When Becker opened the door to the containment room, Emily had fetched some essentials and was focused intently on her task at cutting his sister's hair.

"I brought some clothes," Becker kept his eyes carefully focused on the wall, refusing to look at the two females.

Emily eyed him up curiously before going back to what she was doing. Rosie didn't say anything as Becker put the clothes down then left but Emily knew that she'd been watching him.

"They look like clothes Jess would wear," Rosie finally spoke again, scanning the bright pile of material across the room from them.

"Jess does like her clothes bright," Emily agreed.

"Even as a kid," Rosie added softly.

Emily's eyes shot up in surprise and stared quizzically at the back of Rosie's head. Either the younger Becker didn't notice or didn't care to explain, staying silent.

/

Jess entered the room, her eyes immediately finding Rosie sat in a corner with Callahan and Mack. The younger Becker looked miserable. Jess was quick to note Captain Becker looked no happier as he sat tensely with the people she usually ate with; Abby, Connor, Emily, and Matt. Jess slowly removed the chocolate bar she'd been carrying around all day and gazed down at it. Orange. She pocketed it again.

"Jessica," Abby greeted her fondly as she approached the table.

"Hey," Jess greeted her back.

"Are you going to pull up a chair?" Matt asked when he noticed Jess just stood there uncomfortably.

"Uh no, I should go sit with Rosie. I'm an appointed guardian after all," Jess explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

That did nothing to help how tense Captain Becker seemed, in fact it seemed to make him worse.

"She has Callahan and Mack," Becker said in a low voice.

"She needs a friend," Jess stated calmly.

"An old friend," Emily replied.

The comment caught the full attention of the table and they all looked between Emily and Jess in confusion.

"How long did you know Rosalie Becker?" Emily asked curiously but in a tone that suggested that this was for the benefit of airing at least one secret regarding the younger Becker.

"Two years," Jess answered truthfully, "from when she was fostered by the Fowlers until she went missing."

Jess swept her eyes across the astonished faces until she landed on Becker. Her raised eyebrows spoke for her, not only to Becker but to the whole team, Rosalie had never mentioned her brother nor had he ever been there to visit. That said, Jess grabbed her things and walked away, throwing a smile at her friends.

Rosie stood up as Jess came closer, a hesitant smile on her face. Without the grime, the exhaustion, the starvation, Rosie suddenly looked a lot younger. Jess made her way round the table and Rosie moved slightly, her eyes never leaving her.

"Are you going to hug me?" Rosie asked Jess quietly.

"I thought you had been killed or sold off or something," Jess admitted.

Rosie allowed Jess to hug her, even awkwardly wrapping her arms back around her, but Jess felt her muscles tense up.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked when she released Rosie, keeping her voice low so no one else could hear.

"I thought it'd be easy, y'know? But I'm so..."

"Afraid?"

Rosie nodded and slowly sat back down. Jess reached into her pocket and offered her old friend the chocolate bar she'd brought in. Rosie seemed hesitant as she took it, but she was quick to unwrap it and take a bite.

"Oh god," Rosie murmured appreciatively.

"Orange flavour," Jess said, her voice disdainful, "fruit in chocolate is just weird."

"You're weird," Rosie retorted childishly

Mack moved to let Jess in beside Rosie and after receiving a nod from his Captain, he left the room. While the rest of the table on the other side had gone back to eating or chatting, evading talk of the current Becker situation, Abby was still silently observing both the Beckers and Jess. The Captain looked even more agitated now that he knew Jess was linked to Rosie and was sat over there.

Abby looked over to Becker's right hand man, Callahan, but he had either not noticed that Becker had dismissed the soldiers or didn't want to move. Instead, Callahan was unwrapping the rest of Rosie's chocolate bar. A curious glint entered the eyes of Abby.

"The medics said she was uncomfortable by their touch," Emily told the group, her eyes moving back onto Rosie, "she seemed jumpy and anxious."

"Well she was trapped in a different era for four years, she'll be used to being constantly on her toes...not trusting anyone...without any basic touch really. It'll be hard for her to open back up to humans," Matt said, his eyes drifting to and from Becker.

Becker eventually looked up, glancing over his shoulder at Rosie who was smiling at Jess. For a moment Rosie seemed normal but the sound of the water cooler behind her made her eyes snap backwards in alarm and when Jess reached out a comforting hand, Rosie automatically recoiled. The fear in her eyes in those few seconds was almost palpable. Becker's eyes dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Rosie woke up screaming, the feeling of being held down panicked her and she writhed about wildly, hitting out as she did so. Suddenly she fell and her hand twisted beneath her. The pain wasn't immediately noticed as Rosie was so full of adrenalin and fear. Only as she became more aware of her surroundings and acknowledged the bed sheets tightened around her body, did she start to calm down from the high of her nightmare...and that was when she realised the damage to her hand. Rosie disentangled herself and clutched her hand tightly to her chest, panting out her breaths.

When Emily entered the room, Rosie was sitting against the back wall looking almost wild. Short blonde hair stuck up at all angles, sweat beaded around her face and dampened her shirt, and she was cradling her hand. She was silent.

"Rosalie?" Emily asked.

"I thought it was dragging me through all over again," Rosie said, somewhat cryptically, before offering Emily her hand, "it hurts."

Emily, slightly frightened for the younger girl, quickly moved over to take her hand and inspect it.

"I think we should go see a medic," Emily decided after a moment.

Emily helped Rosie up, holding the girl against her side with one hand around her pressed against the side of her head. Rosie suddenly looked very much the fragile and disturbed young girl that she should be, the toll finally hitting of being lost in a prehistoric era for so long and coming back to her own time. They moved out of the containment room and Emily felt Rosie tense up at the noise and hustle of the busiest place in the arc.

"Hey there," Connor said gently, moving over to the two.

"She's hurt her hand," Emily said, her eyes focused on Connor to try convey her worry.

Connor acted as a buffer between Rosie and the room as they moved towards the corridor to the medical room. Connor made light chatter along the way about all the films Rosie had missed out on and getting her some "real food." By the time they got to the medical centre, colour seemed to have come back to Rosie's cheeks and she was leaning less on Emily, seemingly transfixed by Connor's description of Game of Thrones.

By the time, her hand had been wrapped up safely, Rosie was more upbeat, with an almost cheeky grin plastered to her face. Emily wondered how much of this attitude was a front to stop them seeing how scared she really was. Connor was certainly falling for it, already making plans to show her all his gadgets and his lab. Emily busied herself with her comms to give herself an excuse to stay behind the two chattering excitedly. Connor and Rosie didn't appear to notice, disappearing off in the direction of Connor's lab. Emily made a mental note to request to Lester that Connor look after Rosie, and then to go see Jess about Rosie's living arrangements.

/

Jess shielded her eyes as she made her way through the locker room towards Becker's office.

"Sorry, so sorry, so sorry, coming through," Jess apologised quickly and repeatedly.

"Jessica why are you here?" Becker asked.

"You're not answering your phone, and you know I need that report," Jess said, she'd come to a stop but still refused to look up.

"Jess I have more-"

"Important things to do sure," Jess scoffed.

It was easier to talk to Becker when she didn't have to look at him.

"Look army man, I need the report now."

Jess sensed Becker move and her body tensed up as he came to a stop directly in front of her. Becker's fingers curled around her wrist and he tugged her hand away. Such a simple move but Jess felt her stomach do somersaults. Her eyes squinted for a moment at the light but eventually focused in an amused looking, and unfortunately fully dressed, Becker.

"Report please," she said a bit weaker.

Becker smirked and Jess wondered if it was because he knew what power he had over her. If so, that was unfair on so many levels.

"Jess you need to get a life outside of work," he said teasingly.

"Well then give me something to do outside of work," Jess said flippantly.

She froze, sensing immediately the implication of what she'd just implied. Becker also seemed to be lost for words for a moment.

"Jessica," Emily broke the silence and Jess felt relieved.

"Emily," Becker didn't sound as relieved, almost annoyed in a way.

"Rosalie is in the medical room, she is having night terrors and the result was a fracture in her left wrist," Emily explained with a wince.

"Oh god," Jess clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I think she needs to be with someone over night...I found her in an awful way, Jess. She seemed almost as if she'd completely left her own body."

"She can maybe move in with me," Jess said, sounding anxious.

"She'll move in with me," Becker said solemnly.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked.

Becker looked down at Jess as he answered with a nod, his eyes piercing into hers

"Look after her," Jess whispered, putting her hand on Becker's upper arm.

"I will, Jessica."

For a moment, Becker subconciously laid his hand over Jess's and she sucked in a deep breath.

"You could come with us?" Becker offered.

Jess felt her heart speed up. Invited to Becker's place. She had to get herself in check, he was doing this for Rosie, not for himself.

"I could pop round, make sure you're both eating properly," she tried to sound nonchalent but she was way too excited.

For Rosie, she reminded herself like a mantra.

"Guess I am your life outside of work," Becker said flippantly as he walked off.

Jess felt her cheeks burn and when she looked at Emily she blushed even harder at the sight of her raised eyebrows.

/

"You're going to stay with Becker apparently," Connor informed Rosie, putting down the phone.

Rosie seemed slightly troubled by that, her eyebrows pulling together.

"What's up with you two?" Connor asked.

Rosie had quickly gathered that Connor had no tact or subtlety but she liked that.

"We share the same Dad, he had an affair when his wife had...cancer...and he then paraded me about and...uh...she got really really sick and I know it was because of him and me. Becker hated it. Dad had no shame. Then my Mum died and she didn't want me to go live with them, and she...I wasn't fostered...the family had a son who was in my Mums AA group and she agreed for them to take me. It took a while for Dad to realise, it drove him mad when we suddenly disappeared and he eventually found me but I refused to go with him because...I hated Becker as much as he hated me at that point. He was going to come back, but then...I disappeared."

Connor was at a loss for words, and Rosie looked downcast again.

"Rosalie," Becker suddenly appeared in the room and Connor hoped he had no idea what they'd been talking about.

"Hello big brother," Rosie said, her lips tilting in a part amused part sarcastic smile.

Becker chose to ignore her and instead nodded at the door.

"How's being the strong silent type working out for you? Got a girlfriend yet?" Rosie asked curiously, grinning now.

Connor tried not to laugh but his snort gave him away.

"Move," Becker said blankly.

"Yes Captain," Rosie trilled, shuffling around him into the hallway.

They were quiet for the walk to the car.

"Jess will be coming round later," Becker told her as he reversed out the space.

"How is Jess? She got a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Kids? A dog?" Rosie perked up, gazing at the side of Becker's head in interest.

Jess was subject the older Becker seemingly couldn't resist, and Rosie noted the way he sat up a bit straighter.

"She's fine, and none of the above," he answered.

"Oh? Surprised, she's a catch," Rosie mused.

"She is," Becker agreed.

Becker could see the younger Becker staring intently at him, and he felt an uncharacteristic flushing to his cheeks at his previous comment.

"Does she work well at the...establishment?"

"The ARC, and yes, she's incredibly good at what she does...if not a little bossy," Becker divulged.

Rosie grinned and leaned back in her seat.

"I knew she'd do well for herself," Rosie said, somewhat wistfully, "I thought about her a lot, always imagined her in some sort of secret government facility. I half imagined she'd be working there and...stumble onto a secret about those anomalies that would...lead her to me."

"You thought highly of her," Becker stated.

"She was really something, helped me settle in. I hated that she probably thought I'd run away and never given her a second thought."

"Jess never thinks badly of anyone," Becker responded.

Rosie side smiled, "that's about right."

/

Jess turned up at promptly five with chinese takeaway.

"This is your idea of making sure we eat properly?" Becker said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Chinese is properly," Jess retorted, sticking her tongue out childishly.

They settled down to eat, Rosie loudly gasping at every inch of the meal to Jess's and even Becker's amusement. Jess tried not to overthink the fact that she was crammed on a two seater couch with Becker eating chinese takeaway after work. It felt almost like a relaxed date.

'It's not though,' she reminded herself forcefully in her head.

Jess tried to eat some chow mein and immediately regretted the choice as she got sauce all over her chin and cheek. Rosie laughed loudly and Becker cracked a grin at the sight. Jess scrambled for a napkin, glaring at the duo, but Becker beat her to it. The gentle act of him wiping her face made Jess burn brighter than a sunburn and Rosie paused with noodles hanging out of her pursed lips. As Jess made eye contact with her old best friend and Becker's younger sister, she burned even brighter.

"There," Becker said, putting the napkin down.

He was either blissfully unaware, didn't care, or the best actor of all time as he continued eating his dinner like nothing happened. Jess cleared her throat and stabbed at her dinner, aware of Rosie still staring over at her. Rosie sucked up her noodles and smirked.

Rosie was a natural smooth talker and it wasn't long before she'd charmed Jess into forgetting her embarrassment. As Jess happily spun tales to Rosie about her time at the ARC, Rosie registered that she'd finally broken Hilary Becker. While Rosie could get anyone on side, Becker had always resisted her charm, most likely out of his desire to hate and blame her. With Jess though, he was a sucker. Rosie still had an incurable desire to gain Becker's approval, her only sibling.

Becker leaned back into the settee, throwing his arm over the back of it and absentmindedly brushing against Jess's shoulder. Jess shuddered but thankfully neither Becker seemed to notice.

"Will you ever dress in less colours?" Becker asked drily.

"I like colour!" Jess protested.

"It hurts my eyes in the morning," he drawled.

"Wear sunglasses."

"Don't you think it suits her?" Rosie asked slyly.

"Well yes...it suits her personality," Becker admitted.

"But like she looks beautiful though," Rosie pushed harder.

"Of course she does," Becker agreed before pausing in shock at what he'd just said.

Jess was blushing again, trying not to look as happy as she felt.

"It's impossible for Jess not to look pretty," Rosie.

"You're going to give me a big head," Jess said jokingly, but inside she was a bundle of excitement and embarrasment.

"As big as Beckers," Rosie joked, using her older brother's work nickname to get in his good books.

Jess laughed and Becker cracked a smile, temporarily relieved of the tension he'd unwittingly created at his intense compliment of Jess.

"Single life Jess, Becker tells me. No love interests on the horizon?" Rosie began another form of attack.

"Work is my life and love," Jess said easily.

"You really need to get out more," Becker said with a smirk.

"She does, she needs a boyfriend to treat her right, huh?" Rosie drawled.

No answer from either of them.

"He needs a girlfriend though, needs someone to put him in his place."

No answer again.

"To be fair, on paper, you two would work great together. Killing one bird with two stones," Rosie said fake thoughtfully.

Jess once again burnt up, and even Becker had the grace to look embarrassed.

"You're all over the place since you came back, should have stayed with those wild animals...you share their feral streak," Becker stated drily.

"I was all over the place before I went," Rosie brushed him off and disappeared into her blanket, "gives you both a chance to lose your virginities so my blessing is given."

With Rosie pulling away into herself suddenly, prickling at Becker's once again dismissal of her presence and seeming desire to be rid of her, Jess felt the awkwardness of what Rosie had said and what they'd admitted. Jess left in a rush after that, cursing herself for not denying any of Rosie's claims and lavishing in the Becker siblings praise.

Once Jess had gone Becker rounded on Rosie and yanked her blanket away. Rosie seemed to have been expecting the response and merely stared up at Becker from her seat.

"Why are you such a brat?" he demanded.

"How long have you liked Jess?" Rosie asked.

"I do not-"

"You like her, she likes you, just do it already."

Becker glared down at her.

"She doesn't-"

"Everyone knows."

That took Becker by surprise.

"Everyone knows?" he asked.

"Jess isn't subtle, I mean she was literally wearing a bright purple blouse and red skirt," Rosie explained.

Becker sat down beside Rosie and put the blanket back over her.

"Maybe I should talk to-"

"Don't do this," Rosie interrupted him harshly, "don't fake like you don't care, why do you always do this, Hil?"

"You don't know me Rosalie," Becker said coldly.

"No, sorry, because I'm nothing to you...never have been. How stoked were you when I dropped off the face of the earth? You know what, you're not good enough for Jess, go ahead and let her down so she can move on," Rosie said angrily.

"You should never have come back," Becker replied deadpan, "you should have stayed there."

Rosie didn't respond after that, Becker had spent their childhood wishing her away but this one stung more...he didn't just wish her away but he wished her back to a life of solitude and misery trapped in the past. The blanket brushed against Becker's side as Rosie tugged it up around her head again. Conversation over. Rosie was done speaking, Becker recognised the tactic from their childhood, no one could speak to Rosie in her blanket cocoon. He got up and went into his bedroom, leaving her there. For the first time, he wondered if he'd gone too far. She was already hurting, had he made it worse?


End file.
